Forum:Worst way to die...
Well, whats the worst way to die in Left4Dead?? I just want to hear from ppl who has died in the worst way possible. :One of the worst ways to die, in my opinion, is when you're standing in front of a Rescue Vehicle. Augh, it's so awful! I'm standing in front of the helicopter on the Rooftop Finale, right? I was waiting for the rest of the Survivors to get on board, and suddenly a Tank comes out of no where, hits me, and sends me flying thirty stories off of Mercy Hospital. I hate dying just before getting away. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 21:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, this might not be the worst way, but it was pretty funny. I was running around on Dead Air with my friend, when they went idle, so I'm waiting for him to get back. We're waiting in the middle of a building top, and a Smoker starts pulling me. I'm constricted, and the three other AI come to help. Bill and Louis immediately fall off, then I accidentally stepped backwards and fell off, too. That left Zoey. And somehow, she managed to fall off, too. I have no idea why. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 18:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Wow. Standing in front of the helicopter, waiting for the rest to get on board, eh? Then you get hit by a Tank's rock and get incapacitated. Suddenly, Francis - who you saved an inch from death while the horde was abundant and lost around 35 health doing so - decides you're not worth it. Everyone but you reaches the helicopter and pretty soon, you're left for dead. All of a sudden, no more pills.... Sound familiar, Stigma? :D --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 11:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe. :P -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 14:26, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Well i died when at the Sewer level, one of my teammates got pulled to the gas station by a smoker and i tried to help him but got pulled to there too by another smoker. Then suddenly a tank came and our 3th teammate somehow lured it near us but then our 4th teammate tried to help me but ended up by shooting at the gas station, blowing it up entirely, killing the tank, the 2 smokers along with us 3 which is bad and he eventually got pwned by a hunter. Playing VS, we(infected)set up our ambush for the No Mercy finale. As the smoker I pulled Louis off for the instant kill. The impressive kills came from my teammates though. After dragging Louis I got to watch hunter#1 cause the boomer to explode and knock both Francis and Bill over the edge to dangle. Zoey tried to escape back down the ladder where hunter#2 had spawned. He pounced her, his momentum carried them both off the edge and down the elevator shaft with the hunter shredding her the whole way down.--JiNX Bloodfang 12:35, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I think getting knocked off of any building for an instant death is always the worst way to go, especially in single player because you have to start the entire level over again. Another one is saying, "don't worry guys, I got this" when a Witch is in the way and then having her tear you to shreds because you missed your one-shot kill. --MadDawg2552 16:02, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Another rooftop death. I was on The Crane level and just dropped the huge dumpster so we could climb to the next building. I climbed up and there was a Tank waiting for me! Oh cruel Director, how I spite thee! The tank hit me and I flew over the building I just came from and down into the alleyway below. I hit the ground and must have rolled at least five or six times before my body came to a stop. --MadDawg2552 20:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I was playing a single player campaign on Dead Air on the 3rd level. We just cleared the room of zombies, and we jumped the fence, but Zoey decideds to jump on top of the flaming barrel. Well needless to say she incapped herself, but for some reason she wouldn't move, I even went ahead to try and get the AI to move, but she didn't and ended up killing herself. --RagnorokTheDivine 10:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I was watching my brother play in The Crane. On Normal. During a Crescendo, he throws his Molotov the wrong direction and waits for the zombies to come. Turns around, and the horde starts killing Francis and knocking over Zoey and Bill when they try to help. My brother (Louis) goes, but they keep on getting shoved off. Then a smoker constricts Louis up to a wall while three zombies take turns at him like a punching bag. He dies while his teammates help up Francis. A soon as he dies, he sees Francis getting up and shooting the zombies a while off, not even the ones near Louis. 5 minutes later, almost the same thing happens, only my bro gets stuck to the crane while his teammates are busy fighting. One single zombie punches him. I fell kinda bad for him. -Juan Jose Rodriguez Here's mine so I was on death toll after the church sniping the infected with the hunting rifle from atop a semi trailer when I get incapped I think by a hunter i was on the ground bleeding to death and shot the hunter waiting for help when I realised that there wasn't any help from the AI (this was on single player) because they cant climb trucks Mr snip 09:19, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Worst way to die? Well, geez, I must tap into my deep depths of L4D knowledge for this one... Oh I have one! Once upon a time, in a place called The Greenhouse, four survivors fought on Expert for their lives. The only human one was Louis. The others, Bill, Zoey and Francis were AI. Our story begins and ends very close to the starting point. Louis was out fighting the infected when suddenly a Smoker appears on a very close rooftop that you could cross over to and pulled Louis over the edge. Louis was hanging on, screaming "HELP ME!!!!" The survivors, as idiotic as they were, decided that they should free him from the Smoker first before helping him up. Sounds reasonable, right? Wrong. Instead of shooting the Smoker who was a mere two meters away, they decided to whack Louis free. Little did they know that their Melee did nothing while Louis was on the edge. So, for about twenty seconds, there all three of them stood, battering Louis like crazy while the desperate man could only scream "GUYS, I NEED HELP NOW!" Eventually, Louis fell and died, while the AI continued to punch. It was only after Louis died, did the AI take a quick shot at the Smoker. Racism? Hell no, they're just idiots. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 11:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Ahh, It's been listed already , but I've been knocked down a building during the no mercy campaign finale. I just helped my teammate up and was in the process of healing him. All of a sudden, this tank came and knocked both of us down....o.O There was another one but it was my friend this time. I just threw a molotov cocktail during a small horde attack. My friend walked into the fire for some reason and got incapped. Since he was in the fire, I couldn't save him, I could only wait until the fire finishes and he doesn't die. My other teammate reluctantly walked into the fire to save the incapped teammate, but obviously, he got incapped himself. They both died soon after, the fire burned for so long.=( 05:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Playing vs Dead Air, chapter 2 the Tank spawned as soon as the saferoom door was opened. Not usually much of a problem, just jump in the indestructable romm and hold out, right? Well my team was survivors first and did just that. The second team however botched this tactic with amazing ineptitude. They ran out and spawned the tank and Bill even found a molotov in the storage racks to the left. Well they proceded into the room to wait it out, which they did until they second person took over the tank who decided to just screw around with it out in the lot. At this point they must have thought the coast was clear and for reasons unknown they opened the door. The tank charged in and Bill tossed the molotov, at the same time one of the others shut the door. I think you know where this is going, The molly bounced off the door and back into room. This made them panic and try to get out. This backfired as well letting the tank in. Zoey managed to get out, I don't know if it was her or not, but someone closed the door, locking the other 3 in with a raging fire and a pissed off tank. Zoey ended up getting boomed, smoked and beaten to death by the horde. All in all they made it about 20 feet out of the safe room.--JiNX Bloodfang 12:26, 13 June 2009 (UTC) the worst way to die is being dragged out of the mercy hospital elevator by a smoker just as the doors are closing, this has only happened to me once but it is the most annoying way to dieDanku777 21:26, 30 July 2009 (UTC) My worst way was at the rooftop finale. The helicopter arrived, and i saw a smoker standing in some sort of roof above me i threw him a molotov then i missed and it bounced on a wall and hit me burning my health to 40. Then of course the smoker grabbed me. and then a kill stealing hunter pounced on me. Then zoey came and killed the hunter. When she was helping me up, a boomer slimed us and zoey ran of to the helicopter, leaving me to DIE . Then I banged my head on the keyboard. Dabrules 11:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Getting hit by an ice cream truck. Lol, no. I was playing on expert, no one had a health kit or pills, I was on black and white with 1 health. I threw a pipebomb to get the commons away, and when it detonated, i was just close enough to feel the backlash of the explosion, and it killed me.--Supermutantslayer450 00:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol, Supermunts, but i was playin l4d yesterday and i killed all survivors bots. Then i think a tank appeared and he killed me =( (lol karma works) Aratinga A. 09:34 AM, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, wait, i have another one! I was a tank on the No mercy finale, and i killed 2, another one hanging for their life survivors, and i was plain by myself. I incapped the last person, and decided to mess with him. I did that glitch where infected helps up survivors, so i did that to the person. They got up, and i incapped them again. I got them up again, but they shot a boomer by me, and i stumbled backwards. the guy i helped up took pills, and started to run 'n' gun me. I eventually succumbed to the lead, and died. Not learning my lesson, I did the same thing. The guy was right by the chopper, and i incapped him, and helped him up. the losing screen was there, but the guy got into the chopper, and the game registered as him winning, so he got away, by himself, only because i helped him.--Supermutantslayer450 02:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) So the four of us smart asses decide that we wanted to play in expert mode, but no sooner had we gone out the door and taken out a few steps than a tank came out of no-were. We did the decent thing , fired a few rounds at the groteosaur and then hid back into the safe house. The thinking was hahahah cant get us . Well the tank blows away the safe house door and kills each of us in turn as we shot each each other in the tight quarters trying to get rid of the tank now safe in our little red doored house. I was Zoey and, We were in advanced mode and had survived the last scene in the airplane senario.We all got on the plane as the engine was about to rev up , a smoker TOUNGED tounged Zoey thru one of the open window as one of the hunters had his way with her. Truley a fate worse than death ...ugggggggggg varrrrlooopy. Having a tank hit you into that rock in last stand.....HELP ME UP!!!! stoopid billMerpmaster25 03:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 stoppid merpmaster Ok, I was Francis, and the rest were AI. We were playing on Advanced on Blood Harvest, and I made it through the whole campaign... Until that freaking farmhouse. After 10 minutes, 2 Tanks, 6 Boomers, 3 or 4 Hunters, and 3 Smokers: Guess what? The rescue vehicle comes and I'm yelling at the AI "GET IN THE FRICKIN' TANK!!!" And I'm running towards it, and then... BAM! I get constricted by a Smoker. So here comes Louis, and I'm saying to my self "You'll be fine, Louis will save you." He stops dead in his tracks and he doesn't do a THING until I die. So what's wrong with this picture? Louis must think all bikers are racist, or he must just be terrified of Smokers. --"I'm Concerned that I'm Worse than Life" 08:22, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Definately the worst way to die is by being "that guy" online. The guy who gets the explosives and makes sure everybody is taken care of and risks his own life and points to win, gets incapped the most trying to help people and spends the majority of his time running back to save the new player while the veterans he is with run on, calling back that we can handle what is left with 3 people. It's the worse way to die because no matter how much you do throughout that campaign, if you get incapped in the finale, they are gonna let you lay there.--Markfriedman 13:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Once, I was charged. But then, a Jockey grabbed me away from the Charger, then I got smoked, then I saw a Hunter, but before it could pounce, I was charged again by the same Charger, and the Hunter pounced me when the Charger pounded me into the wall, killing me instantly. (This was in the Cemetary, the other survivors escaped but after what happened to me, the tank spawned near the saferoom, and my teammates thought they could close the door on the Tank, they were wrong. The tank got in, someone threw a pipebomb which caused the Tank to stumble, but also caused them to stumble. Someone grabbed a molotov off the table and threw it at the Tank, but it bounced off the door and they burned to death inside of the saferoom, while the Tank was still alive.) I have to say that there are three bad ways to die. They are: 1. Tank-punched off of a high place, like the Rooftop Finale and The Lighthouse. 2. Missing a cr0wn, causing a Witch to kill you, or at the least, cause a medkit to be used. 3. Death by Survivor Bots. This means that the AI is unable to save you for some unexplainable reason, such as meleeing a Smoker tounge while in ledge-hang or focusing on a Tank, leaving you to die at the hands of a Hunter. That's what I've got. HuntersLoveMedkits, 1:15 PM, 5/11/12.